Don't Say Goodbye
by ichihoe
Summary: He was a dreamer, a man who lived off of the happiness of looking at the stars every night. He wished to become an astronomer, growing up to love the sky and what was beyond it, the stars. On his 21st birthday, he loses it all; his passion, his inspiration, and his Moon. Then on one a fateful day he stumbles upon a strange girl found in a trash bag, and his life changes forever.


Hello everyone! Ichihoe here. This time I bring to you a story of one of my favorite pairings (Ichigo and Orihime). The muse for this story came to me out of nowhere, and it actually came from a music video I watched. This whole story is based on the song, and the music video itself because the video had an amazing storyline that I loved. One of the top comments had said that it would have made a good drama plot, but because my tools are limited I'm making it into a Fan Fiction instead. I really hope you enjoy it, and well. I hope I don't disappoint you.

**Watch the Music video:** Don't Say Goodbye - Davichi [Youtube: **/watch?v=CuwRqIzkyOQ**] (Just paste this to the back of the Youtube URL.)

* * *

- Prologue -

The Dreamer And His Moon

He was a dreamer, a man who lived off of the happiness of looking at the stars every night. He wished to become an astronomer, growing up to love the sky and what was beyond it, the stars. He was to say the least, a bit of a delusional person. Some say that he is dense, blaming it on his lack of human interaction. There was not a single day that his neighbors haven't seen him outside as soon as it gets dark, peeking a look through the telescope his mother had left him.

It was a wonder as to how he had no dark rings around his eyes from the telescope lens. He was always looking in them, and touching them somehow at some point. His telescope was his first love.

His interest for the stars began because of his deceased mother. As a child he would lay with his mother beneath the stars, where she would point out all the constellations. She told him stories of how they came to be, and how they were named. She had even promised to one day grow rich enough to buy him a star and name it after him. Only him.

One day there was an accident in her work place, and she was murdered by the flames. That same day before she had left for work, she had given him her telescope for his seventh birthday. It had always been his favorite but not because it had a beautiful design and amazing features- no, it was because of this beautiful utensil did he get to see his mother glow radiantly under the moon.

She was the center of his universe. If there was something he had loved more than the stars, it was her.

While the telescope left memories of his mother behind, it was his most hated, as well as his most loved telescope of all times. Perhaps if his mother did not left her telescope behind she would not have been taken away from him and his family. Perhaps if she had stayed home and watched the stars with him that night, she would have been here with him, still.

But it was because of this telescope did he get this far. He was now in university college majoring in science solemnly to fulfill his astronomy desires. The telescope had been with him along the journey of more than a decade. It had been his friend when everyone else thought he was too strange to befriend. It had been his lover, showing him the beautiful night world up at the sky like no one else could. It had been his mother, because the telescope would always remind him of her and her kingdom of stars.

And now, he promised to be successful one day and grow rich enough to buy a star in the universe. He was going to name it after his mother, in honor of her. Then when he too, would soon leave the world, he would buy a star right next to her and remain with her for an eternity in the place they loved best.

She was a believer, and she was "the moon to his night sky." She illuminated the black canvas sky and the world below, lighting up the night world with a warm glow. Though she did not know much of the stars like he did, she admired his passionate love for something so big. She wished that she too, could love something that much.

She was adopted into a rich family and was expected to be a lawyer. She did not mind, for it wasn't a bad career to withhold. However she was jealous of him. She, had simply settled for being a lawyer in the future because she could not find no other passion. Whereas he, had found his forte in the stars with a love so grand any woman would have been jealous.

Now this, was a man who would literally give his woman the stars if she were to truly want it. And that was how she fell in love with him. She loved that he was a dreamer, and that he was so dedicated. And he in turn fell in love with her, for being able to accept his love for the sky and for being able to see the beauty of it all.

They were happy together. A dream couple everyone wanted to be. Everyone wanted a relationship like theirs. There was never a dull moment.

Eventually they moved in together into a house made of glass, where he would be able to look at the stars whenever he liked. The house was located in a rich neighborhood, and there he could store all his materials due to the spacious rooms it had. It was pleasing. The place offered a lot of silence, and a lot of privacy.

If his mother were looking down at him now, she would have been proud at him for having reached so far.

Then on July 15th, the day of his twenty first birthday, she went missing. With no signs or clues of where she had gone to, she disappeared into thin air and left him alone. The moon to his night sky was no longer there to light up his world. And for five years, he was trapped in a dark, endless hole.

* * *

Alright! So that marks the end of the prologue. This is basically the introduction of two of the characters. I won't tell you who's who, so you'll have to find out on your own! Till then, tune in for chapter one.

Please remember to review if you enjoyed it! Every review helps!


End file.
